


Outtake: Just for the Camera

by Rebecca



Series: Gav and Dan's High Speed Sex Adventures [4]
Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Filming, M/M, No Homo, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Written for the prompt "It's situational, but boy am I in a lot of situations."
Relationships: Gavin Free/Dan Gruchy
Series: Gav and Dan's High Speed Sex Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474580
Kudos: 15
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Outtake: Just for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake of sorts that uses the filming background of the series but doesn't quite fit regarding characterisation.

"I'm not into guys!" Dan says. Which is a bit of a bold statement, he realises, seeing how by now, Gavin must have collected hours worth of raw footage documenting how Dan is getting it on with a guy, undeniably and in slow motion. But that's really just the filming that's driving him, the same kind of curiosity and determination and silly streak that makes him jump into mousetraps or wiggle into six feet balloons. Except that _this_ is less likely to hurt him and more likely to get him off, and how could he say no to that?

Gavin grins. "So you are just gay for the camera? I bet you could make a career out of that."

That makes Dan laugh out loud despite himself. Probably. After all, he's got life-long experience in handling dicks, and he's the first to admit that they _do_ make for fun footage in all kinds of ways. It just doesn't _mean_ anything.

But none of that matters anymore when Gavin steps behind the Phantom and starts giving him instructions, when he tries his best to keep still despite buzzing with anticipation, when he can see Gav's answering arousal out of the corner of his eyes.


End file.
